Out of The Crayon Box
Out of The Crayon Box is a 2015 animated television series. The series revolves around the adventures of a group of anthropomorphic crayons. The series is targeted at a young audience of 4-9 years, although it does have some material for older audiences. The series premiered on Discovery Family on September 2, 2015. Premise Out of The Crayon Box revolves around a group of crayons known as the Crayon Gang who consists of Red, Molten Lava(Orange), Corn on The Cob (Yellow), Kiwi (Green), Tidal Wave (Blue), Berries and Creme (Purple), Blueberry Jammin' (Violet), Bubblegum (Pink), and Snowball (White). They live in the Colorverse, an alternate dimension that is home to crayons, colored pencils, markers, and other art supplies. The series involves the Crayon Gang helping others and facing their own problems. Most episodes consist of two 11 minute segments, while other episodes are double length. Most episodes also feature a moral that the characters learn. Some episodes also have a song performed by the Jazzberries. Characters Main Characters (The Crayon Gang) Red - The leader of the Crayon Gang. Red is very serious and tries to keep the gang together. Red's main conflict is that he is just a plain color, and throughout the series tries to find his true purpose. Molten Lava - An orange crayon with a short temper. When angered, his head catches fire and becomes very hot to the touch. He strongly dislikes water. Corn on The Cob - A yellow crayon who is very goofy and fun-loving. Everyone calls him "Corny" for short. He loves to tell jokes and pull pranks. He can also be a little naive at times. Kiwi - A green crayon who is one of the three females of the Crayon Gang. Kiwi loves to eat the fruit Kiwi and has a pet Kiwi bird. Tidal Wave - A blue crayon who loves to surf. He speaks like a typical surfer. He is often seen with with signature blue surfboard. He also has a brother named Honolulu Blue that lives in Honolulu. Blueberry Jammin' - A violet crayon that is a musician. He is part of a band known as the Jazzberries. He is the lead guitarist and singer of the band. Berries and Creme - A crayon that is a combination of purple and pink. She is one of the three females of the Crayon Gang. Her name comes from the fact that she makes berries and creme pie, which many crayons love. It is hinted throughout the series that she has a crush on Blueberry Jammin'. The Crayon Gang often call her Berry. Bubblegum Pink - A pink crayon who is Berry's best friend. Snowball - A white crayon that is very shy and timid. He is very silent and rarely speaks. As his name implies, he loves snow and winter but dislikes hot things. Other Crayons Scarlet Ketchup Mustard Granny Smith Apple Go For Gold Rockin' Red Violet Jazzberry Jam Razzle Dazzle Rose Razzmatazz Colored Pencils Dollar Bill Spiral Disco Ball Markers Firefly Red Episodes Specials Film A film based on the series titled Out of The Crayon Box: The Movie will be released in January 2017. Category:TV Shows Category:Cartoons Category:Discovery Family shows Category:Children's series Category:Educational Shows Category:2015 TV series Category:Latias425's Ideas